Much Ado About Nothing
by CJJJones
Summary: The war has ended but the story has not. Watch Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry and they go forward with their lives and try to grow up with a world of emotions still surrounding them. Draco and Hermione hate each other but as they are about to discover there is a very thin line between hate and love. Based on the Shakespeare play of the same name.
1. Cakes and Words

Notes: Here it is my new story. This one has been in the pipeline for a long time I first conceived of the idea of a Potter version of a Shakespeare play years go. It took me a while to decided which play and which HP characters would be key but when I found 'Much Ado about Nothing' it seemed perfect the characters of Benedict and Beatrice are just made for Draco and Hermione (one of my favourite couples). So six months ago I started to write and I have still got an epilogue to go. It currently stands at fourteen chapters and it my last big story since I wrote 'Memory of a Night'. Well a long enough wait please review and as always enjoy. Love C.J.

Chapter One: Cakes and Words

"Seriously Gin those cakes were, well... I'm lost for words," Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Told you," Ginny replied smiling. Ginny was the owner of a magical bakery in Diagon Alley and the two girls had just had lunch there. The young girl who was working seemed to think the boss needed an inexhaustible amount of cakes and thus the two women left the shop very full.

"That cream and chocolate thing. I have never tasted anything so amazing."

"Mia did go a little overboard with the cakes though."

"I tried everything and each was fantastic but yes I'm about to burst."

"Do you mind if we go to Madam Malkins?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Of course not." The pair made their way to the clothing shop. Ginny did not have a more serious reason to go to the shop except she and Harry had a family engagement at the weekend and she wanted a new dress.

Hermione spent the twenty minutes or so trying to look impressed as Ginny tried on a parade of robes, dresses and outfits. Hermione honestly could not see that much difference between the clothes but tried to nod enthusiastically at each one. After five or six tries Ginny came out in a ruby red dress. She saw her friend smiled but seeing it not reach her eyes she giggled. "What's up?" Hermione said seriously.

"You really do hate clothes shopping don't you?" Ginny smiled.

"Sorry," Hermione replied apologetically "I did try."

"I know you did I obviously took the wrong girl shopping. I will get this one."

"It is nice," Hermione acknowledged.

Ginny paid for the dress, she thought about buying a gold pendant that was on sale near the till but decided against it. She was talking to Hermione as they walked out of the shop not paying attention to the street ahead and thus walked straight into,

"Draco."

"Ginny. Sorry Ginny," he smiled, he had knocked straight into her and the bag with the dress had tumbled to the ground. He knelt down and picked it up giving her the bag.

"It's a lovely dress."

"Thanks," Ginny beamed at him.

"Miss. Granger." He said much firmer than he had talked to Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy," she replied in much the same tone. Ginny looked between them the animosity was clear but Ginny could not place a particular reason for it.

Draco had converted to the side of light in the last few months of the war. He had been protected from Voldemort by the Order as best they could but had been involved in the action. He nearly died a hundred times and like Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and countless others knew he was incredibly lucky to be alive.

When the final battle had ended this realisation that he had survived had let to an ill conceived and rushed relationship with Hermione. It had been mostly physical, few words were passed between the pair, words of love had never been whispered and tender nothings had never been spoken. They hadn't spent a night pouring our their hearts to each other. It had instead been a fierce, passionate relationship fuelled by the knowledge of survival and the wish to dull a hundred feelings that coursed through their minds and bodies. Subsequently the relationship died as Hermione disappeared to Australia to find her parents whilst Draco tried to carve out a new life as a disinherited young man.

"Why does he have to turn up here?" Hermione thought "I have not seen him in years."

"Congratulations Weasley on the engagement someone mentioned it to me."

"Thank you," Ginny smiled.

"So Granger," he smirked at her "do you have a man yet?" Hermione had no idea how he did it but Draco seemed to be able to raise her blood pressure with a few words.

"I would rather loose my magic than have a man promise love," she smiled sweetly.

"Oh really?" He replied the same smirk returning his eyebrow rising half an inch or so on his face. "Careful Granger you'll cut someone with a tongue that sharp."

"Not you Malfoy you always manage to escape unharmed."

"And yet I find myself running into you. What does that tell you about fate?"

"Well as I don't believe in fate then not a lot." Ginny looked from one to the other seeing the banter go from one and the other return it. She marvelled at their brains, Hermione and Draco were two of the most intelligent people she knew. She could almost see the thought process as each tried to outdo the other. She was a little confused though as to where the enmity between the pair came from. True the the pair were not the best of friends and had disliked each other throughout school but Harry, Ron and Draco worked together and were friends.

The conversation led to a natural pause, Draco and Hermione simply looked at each other, it was not a death stare but neither was there any love lost between the pair.

"Goodbye Draco," Ginny smiled at him as she tried to rush onwards grabbing Hermione as she went. Words of goodbye were ignored as the two groups separated. Draco entering the shop and Ginny and Hermione rushing off down Diagon Alley.

"What was that?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"What?" Hermione replied innocently.

"The whole I'm going to stare at Draco Malfoy like I want him to die. That's before I even mention the sparing."

"It's nothing you know I don't like him."

"I know he was a prat at school but he works in the auror department he fought on the side of light he was almost killed loads."

"I know," Hermione replied dismissively "I just think he's still a ferret." Ginny smiled at her friend.

"I always thought you were the most forgiving of people."

"Not Malfoy don't you remember me punching him in my third year."

"No but I do remember my brother telling me, a least once a week since."

Ginny continued the conversation with Hermione whilst trying to remember what Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had against each other.

Notes: What did you think of the first chapter? Let me know please review love C.J.


	2. Stresses and Dresses

Chapter Two: Stresses and Dresses

Hope people are liking the story so far, please review and as always enjoy.

Love C.J.

"How long have we got?" Ron asked Harry who looked at his watch.

"Thirty minutes," Harry replied.

"Bloody Godney." Ron said grumpily "five minute conversation he said, five minutes! Now we've lost half our lunch hour."

"Yeah," Harry replied distantly.

"What's up?' Ron asked seeing his best friend distant. Harry didn't reply. "Is it the wedding?" He asked. Harry didn't answer again but Ron knew he was right.

"Potter, Weasley." Draco smiled at them sitting down at the table. The canteen at the Ministry of Magic was a huge hall only slightly smaller than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. However instead of the wood and stone of Hogwarts it was cold and tiled with black ceramic panels lining the walls and the same cold tiles on the floor. Tables changed their size depending on how many people sat down. The small group was sat around a dark wood table with comfortable, squashy armchairs in a variety of bright colours

"Hey Draco," Ron smiled at his fellow auror sitting on the table, one of the workers in the canteen gave him an odd look but Ron ignored it. Draco sat beside him on the large table with Harry on an orange armchair looking up at them both.

"What's wrong with Potter?" Asked Draco around a mouthful of jam sandwiches.

"Wedding." Ron replied not volunteering any more.

"Flowers the wrong colour or I want to move to Mongolia?"

"Mongolia?" Ron asked confused.

"I know," Draco replied "first far away country I could think of. So which is it?"

"What?" Ron asked, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Flowers or Mongolia?"

"I think something in the middle."

"Right around the I don't want to look like an idiot mark?"

"Something like that." Ron replied.

"I saw your fiancee at the weekend anyway Potter." Draco said turning his attention to Harry. There was no reply. Draco turned to look at Harry who was not paying attention to the pair in front of him.

"Potter," Draco said a little louder, a little too loud perhaps as several people looked around.

"Yeah?" Harry asked his forehead a slash of confusion.

"I said I saw your fiancee at the weekend."

"Oh?" Harry replied uninterested.

"With Granger."

"Yeah they're sharing a flat in Swiss Cottage."

"She's still as smart as ever." He said dully and Ron laughed.

"What did she say?"

"Can't remember," he lied fluidly.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Ron asked Harry.

"Sorry wedding preparation."

"What have you got to do?" Draco asked this time through a mouth of apple.

"Flowers, table settings, bridesmaids dresses, wine tasting."

"Sounds fun." Draco replied sarcastically. "Won't catch me getting married anytime soon."

"Yeah you will just got to find the right girl." Ron smirked at him. Ron himself would have made this statement a year earlier but for ten months he'd been dating April Scott-Hayes who worked in the minister of magic's office was a couple of years younger than Ron and he was now playing one half of a loved up couple.

"No not me," Draco smiled "life long bachelor." He grinned at the pair around a mouthful of honey dukes chocolate he had pulled out out of his pocket. Even Harry smiled slightly at this.

"I don't get it Harry," Ron said confused "you love Ginny. She and Hermione have arranged almost everything. What is there to freak about?"

"I don't know," Draco interjected "when Blaize got married he spent four hours a nervous wreck then when he finally got the guts to go to the ceremony Grace hexed him so bad he spent three days in St. Mungo's." Both Harry and Ron looked up. Ron gave Draco such an ugly look that if looks could kill Draco would have dropped dead. Harry meanwhile gave him a look as though he wasn't sure if he should believe him.

Hermione unconsciously drummed her nails on the dressing table in her flatmate's room. Ginny Weasley had the slightly smaller of the two rooms in the flat because it had come with an en-suite. This was the reason why the stool Hermione was sat on was inches from Ginny's bed. Hermione was seriously considering whether or not to make her flatmate's very messy bed or not when Ginny came out of her little bathroom.

"Does this dress look ok?" She asked cautiously.

"It's beautiful," Hermione smiled. She wasn't lying the deep crimson dress hugged Ginny's curves on the top half of the dress with a halter-neck strap, after the hips the dress flared out a little then ended perhaps a centimetre before the floor. Hermione saw a pair of gold heels peep out below the dress. "I think Harry will love the colour scheme."

"I considered wearing green just to annoy him," she smiled but I didn't have any accessories that went with that dress. What about you?" She asked "you can't go in that?" Ginny looked down at her best friend in a plain t-shirt and old jeans.

"No I'm not I'm wearing the dress from my fourth year I've made some alterations so it will fit me."

"Try this," Ginny threw a royal blue dress at her as it travelled across the room the light chiffon caught the last rays of the dying sun through the open window and it looked beautiful. She deftly caught it and headed into the bathroom Ginny had just exited. The dress fit her neatly with one exception.

"Errr Gin," she said as she popped her head around the door "I might need a hand." Ginny smiled once she saw the problem. The dress fitted Hermione perfectly except around the chest where she was obviously a little larger than Ginny. Between them the girls remembered enough spells to make the top section of the dress a little larger and thus to do the zip up.

"Ok so if I don't breathe I'll be fine." Hermione said "how about making it a little shorter you are taller than me."

"No leave it," Ginny said quickly it was true the bottom inche of the dress lay on the floor but Ginny had a suspicion they would move beautifully.

"Ok we're ready." Hermione smiled.

"I'm ready," Ginny corrected "you don't have any make up on." Hermione rolled her eyes but having lived with Ginny for a year she knew the younger girl's stubbornness.

An hour later the pair were sat in a black London taxi with Ginny's boyfriend Harry. The trio where heading for the ministry of magic's annual Halloween masque ball. It was for employees and their partners. Hermione as a healer would not normally get an invitation but every year one was dropped off by a smart owl. She was sure it had something to do with her widely publicised role in the war.

She had been to the ball for three years now and was quite sure she would like it even less this year than the previous years. To her the ball seemed to be an excuse for the louder members of the ministry to show off about their perfect lives. She was dreading this year more than before because all three of her good friends had dates. Harry and Ginny had been dating for almost two years, but this year Ron too was bringing his girlfriend. April Scott-Hayes was the minister of magic's personal assistant. She was clever, ambitious and Hermione had immediately liked her.


	3. Stars and Masks

Chapter Three: Stars and Masks

As the group exited the cab they quickly realised that they would not fit into the small telephone box without crumpling both Hermione and Ginny's dresses.

"You go Hermione," Harry smiled at her.

"No no," she replied.

"We're not leaving you stood alone in the middle of London in October." Ginny interceded. Hermione knew she was beat and therefore entered the telephone box. The box entered the floor of the ministry, Hermione remembered perhaps a second before the door of the telephone box opened to put her mask on. The mask didn't quite match her dress it was bronze rather than blue but it was all she could create in the short time available to her. As she slipped the mask on she almost felt herself become someone else. The dress she had borrowed from Ginny felt alien on her with the low, tight cut. The mask covered the whole of her face letting her hide behind it. She felt like she was observing the world from behind a glass panel. The thought enthralled her for a moment and her concentration slipped, she wobbled a little in the heels she was not used to.

"Hold on," a tall man stood beside her said as he grabbed her elbow.

"Thank you," she smiled as she put her shoe on correctly. She looked at the man beside her for the first time. He was taller, a good six inches taller, than her even in the uncomfortable heels. He wore a jet black mask that covered his face from the mouth upwards, and the hair that curled slightly over the top was blonde. Unlike most of the men he wore neither formal dress robes nor a muggle suit but a pair of smart trousers and a t-shirt with a loose jacket almost thrown over the top.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" he asked holding out his arm.

"I'm fine." She smiled back.

"Ok so awkward walking together into the room it is." He replied.

"Don't you have a date or something?" Hermione asked smiling at him.

"No," he smiled "how about you?"

"No," Hermione replied uncomfortably.

"Good then you can walk in with me." Despite her normally quick tongue Hermione felt she had no quick reply to that and felt herself take the man's arm. She rationalised it by thinking he could at least keep her up if she fell again.

The pair walked silently down the glossy black corridor, it looked no different than an ordinary day Hermione thought as she walked down the hall with couples and groups walking all round her gentle chatter and raucous laughter all round. As the pair entered the room in which the ball was to be held Hermione felt herself give a sharp intake of breath.

The room was normally a beautiful light rotunda made of pure glass that was so clean it looked transparent. On this night the Autumn stars appeared bright in the sky and Hermione could see Orion's belt, the only feature she had ever been able to point out in the night's sky.

"Can you see-" the boy began pointing out into the night.

"Orion's belt," Hermione replied before he finished "yes it is so bright." The pair were bordering on a full conversation before they were interrupted by a horn. Hermione who was caught off guard jumped in surprise and the boy laughed. She threw him a scowl before she realised he probably could not see it behind the mask. Despite the requirement to arrive in mask most people in the room had already removed theirs. Hermione saw April, but no Ron, and Percy Weasley with his wife all stood together. April looked throughly bored and Hermione sympathised.

"So I suppose we should begin some polite chit chat."

"Small talk is not my forte." She replied a silence befell the pair.

"I should know your name." The boy said after a few seconds silence.

"No," she said firmly "I think I will just remain this mystery woman." The pair were leaning on a balustrade that had been put around the room and if one was to look at their body language it would be easy to make the assumption these were two people who knew and trusted each other implicitly.

"Come on I need something more than that," he laughed. The conversation was interrupted as a waiter dropped a heavy sliver platter with glasses of nettle wine. The crowd went silent as the din of the platter hitting the marble floor and the smash of expensive crystal echoed around the room. Hermione saw a tall slim man laugh at the waiter, he wore heavy silver robes and a matching mask, surrounded by a group of dignitaries none of which were trying to stop him he laughed at the poor man who rushed to his feet and was helped by another waiter to magic away the mess.

Draco looked at the girl beside him, he had been trying to work out who she was for the last forty minutes. The dress hugged the girls form and appeared perhaps an inch or so too long which caused it to float along the marble floor. Her features were obscured by the bronze mask, the colour scheme made him think she had been a Ravenclaw whilst at school. Her hair was straight and light brown falling just below her shoulder.

"Look at that," Hermione said sternly and Draco realised instantly who she was, he had been on the end of that stern tone of voice more than once. He was about to respond when she interrupted him, "that man is a jerk," she said her teeth gritted "I bet its Draco Malfoy." Draco turned his head towards her

"What?" He said.

"That man laughing, I bet it is Draco Malfoy it would be just like him to laugh at someone more unfortunate than himself."

Where do you know him from?"

"Hogwarts," she said bitterly "he was an evil little toad back then and he hasn't changed." Draco looked at her, he knew she did not like her but he had no idea that she hated him.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as the pair entered the rotunda "who is that in the silver mask and muggle clothes?"

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Over there beside Hermione." Ginny replied pointing.

"I think its Malfoy," Harry said peering over to the other side of the large room.

"Yes, " Ginny smiled slightly "that's what I thought too."


	4. Gossip and Whispers

Chapter Four: Gossip and Whispers

Thanks for the reviews and people who have signed up for story alerts or made this story or me their favourites please keep them coming. Once you have read this chapter please check out some of my other stories. If you are a HG/DM fan then I have several other stories in that vein. Thank you again please review and as always enjoy

Love C.J.

Ginny stood beside April seeing the girl's exhaustion at being talked at by Percy for over an hour.

"Did you see Malfoy and Hermione talking earlier?" Ginny finally slipped into the conversation.

"No," April frowned "in fact I haven't seen Hermione all night."

"She is over there," Ginny pointed to Hermione who was talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"That's Hermione!" April said shocked and Ginny smiled.

"I have a theory," Ginny said quietly. She didn't need to provide much intrigue if Ginny was partial to gossip then April almost thrived on it.

"Yes," she smiled at Ginny.

"That," Ginny paused and smiled at April seeing the annoyance on her face "that Draco and Hermione like each other."

"No way," April scoffed "I work with Hermione she really hates Draco."

"Does she talk about him a lot?" Ginny asked.

"A far bit," April replied.

"That's what I thought," Ginny smiled "she mentions him a fair bit at home too and I wondered if." She left the conversation hanging in the air.

"That if she mentions him that much she may actually fancy him." April finished. Ginny nodded. "Interesting theory," she smiled. Ginny saw Hermione leave her conversation and head towards the toilets in the ante-room of the beautiful chamber.

"Come on," April said "lets see how right you are." Ginny was confused what she was going to do but followed her anyway. Ginny saw Hermione enter the toilets before they followed a minute of so later. The block was empty apart from the three of them but before Ginny had a chance to talk to Hermione she had entered a cubicle not seeing who was behind her.

"Have you heard about Malfoy?" April said suddenly a little louder than was necessary in the quiet room. Ginny threw her a confused look but April moved her arms as if to say "play along". Ginny did.

"No," she replied confused, the confusion was not acting she genuinely had no idea were April was going with this.

"He is love with Hermione." Ginny raised her eyebrows, furrowed her brow as if to say "what on earth are you doing?"

"That's not right." Ginny said "Hermione and Draco really dislike each other."

"Yes but I overheard him telling Nott who's one of his oldest friends that he actually really likes her."

"No," Ginny said surprised not sure if April was making it up or not. She had been a member of Slytherin house during her time at Hogwarts, the traits of which she was proving right now. As a member of the house she would have known Malfoy, Nott and the others in the year above much better than Ginny herself did. "That's unlike Malfoy to divulge any information," Ginny pressed April.

"I guess that just shows the depth of his feelings." She finished neatly. Ginny could almost have clapped April she had proved herself a most worthy Slytherin, for what purpose she was not quite sure but she was intrigued. The two girls placed the items of make up they had been re-applying to themselves in their bags and left the sinks.

"Do you think she'll buy it?" April asked as the pair left the room.

"Hermione likes Draco," Ginny said calmly then paused "they just need a little push."

Harry stood talking to Carey Pinton and Robert Ewart, both of whom worked in the auror department. He had just missed what Carey had said because he was sure he had heard his girlfriend pass by him talking to April. "Hermione likes Draco," she had said.

"That wasn't true was it?" he asked himself. "Hermione couldn't love Draco, she despised him the pair famously hadn't got along for years even when the others had befriended him at work she had remained distant and hostile to him. Hadn't Ginny herself mentioned how the two had sparred when running into each other in Diagon Alley?"

The thought still occupied Harry's mind a week later, when he was sat in the large Ministry of Magic canteen. He was sat upon a chair that had become a large armchair and a small coffee table seen as he was eating alone. Ron sat down opposite him and the table became a comfortable dining room table.

"Come on mate what's up you've been distracted for days." Harry looked up sure he would have to confide in Ron or he would burst.

"Ron can you keep a secret?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ron asked him with a furrowed brown "I've kept loads of secrets to do with the dark arts and Voldemort."

"This isn't to do with that," Harry replied "it has to do with Hermione."

"Hermione?" Ron said a little too loudly and Harry motioned at him to keep his voice down.

"I think she fancies Malfoy."

"What?" Ron scoffed "that's not possible she hates him."

"I know that's what I thought but I overheard Ginny and April talking about it they seemed pretty convinced."

"Ginny and April don't know Hermione like we do," Ron dismissed.

"Yes they do," Harry said firmly "at least Ginny does she lives with her remember. What if Hermione has said something in private or half muttered it." Ron seemed less sure in his convictions than earlier.

"But still Harry, Hermione and Malfoy." Harry bent low and divulged the one piece of information he really didn't want to. "She has dated him before."

"What?" Ron said again raising his voice.

"After Voldemort's defeat I went to find Hermione she had disappeared and I was worried about her so I used that charm for following someones life essence and I found her in the Slytherin dungeons I thought one of them had kidnapped her I was about to burst into the room when I heard noises." Harry left the story.

"What kind of noises?" Ron asked impatiently.

"You know," Harry said quietly "the kind that you usually hear on people's wedding night." Not only did Ron's ears go red but his face did too.

"You didn't go in?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course not," Harry replied. "I legged it as fast as I could."

"So you think that maybe Hermione isn't over Draco, for whatever reason they broke up."

"Yeah," Harry replied. Ron sunk low in his chair. The pair had been so entangled in their conversation they had not heard the approach of Draco Malfoy stood just a foot from their table his normally pale face ashen white.


	5. Drinks and Drunks

Chapter Five: Drinks and Drunks

Notes: Thank you so much for everybody's review, favourites and story alerts so far. badgirl96, Katniss The Girl On Fire 123, I M Sterling, soccercolf and other love you all

Draco paced in his office, he hadn't eaten anything since 8 a.m. that morning and it was now 10 p.m. His body was exhausted and hungry but his mind wouldn't let him rest. Most of Draco's fellow aurors knew not to disturb him when he was in this kind of mood and dutifully no one had disturbed him all day. Most thought that he was on the tail of a new dark wizard so pensive had he become, they were however wrong. The reason for Draco wearing out the carpet since he had slammed his office door in the face of one of the junior aurors was Hermione Granger.

"Was it possible?" He asked himself "that after everything we have been through her words and attitudes are just a front and she actually likes me?" It was an intriguing question and one that had hung in the air all day. Answering it meant for Draco facing up to some uncomfortable realities. Firstly was the fact that their "well whatever it was" he thought angrily had not ended well but more than that he had to think about his feelings for her. She made him laugh, she was clever but more than that she was intelligent, beautiful, of course Draco would never have dated her originally if she was not. Draco threw his head back in annoyance it would be easier to believe that he had meaningless sex with Hermione over a year ago but he also knew that would be lying to himself. He looked down at his watch 11.20 p.m. he couldn't tell her today. Hermione was too busy Harry and Ginny were getting married tomorrow and Hermione would be carrying out her role as chief bridesmaid. Draco sat in his chair before jumping up. "Harry and Ginny's wedding" he thought "Harry's stag night. He magically changed his clothes to a dark pair of jeans and a light smart shirt "muggle enough" he thought before rushing down to the atrium to disapparate into London.

Harry was sat in the rather trendy setting of a London inner city bar. He looked at his watch again, it was almost midnight and none of his good friends were at his stag do. He quickly downed his third whiskey and shuddered, the muggle version of the drink was if anything stronger and he felt drunk just by smelling it as it lived up to its original purpose as a perfume.

"There you go Harry," Septimus Arbuthnot said to him as he watched Harry put the crystal glass to his lips and quickly finish it. Septimus was from the magical law enforcement office and had been almost incidentally invited on this stag do when Ron in organising the event has simply invited as many people he knew that knew Harry a week ago. Harry didn't dislike Septimus, he was always polite when the pair met and was only a few years older than Harry himself but he simply didn't know him.

"Are you looking forward to your wedding Harry?" He asked.

"Yeah," he smiled " I am. How about you Septimus any chance of tying the knot?"

"Not likely," he laughed.

"Why?" Harry smiled.

"I just finished in a two year relationship last month."

"Sorry," he said apologetically "drink it away."

"I think I will Harry horrible breakup she cheated on me."

"Oh," Harry said unsure what else to say. He did understand Septimus' anguish after the end of the war he had dated Caroline Welby in an attempt to put his mind back on a normal tract. The pair had dated for ten months and Caroline had been accepted into his group of friends when he had walked in on her in bed with an older colleague from her work at the Prophet. Harry would be lying to say his heart had been broken but it had certainly made him wary of women for some time and distrustful of people in general.

"I saw your fiancee the other day," Septimus said as way of starting conversation.

"Umm?" Harry asked non-comitently

"She was in Ruby's with Draco Malfoy on Friday," Harry thought back to a few days earlier Ruby's was a cafe and cake shop in Diagon Alley somewhere that Ginny loved because of its retro french style and had taken him many a time. He furrowed his brow trying to think if why she would be there with Malfoy of all people. Then Malfoy walked in with Ron.

"Sorry Harry," Ron said "you wouldn't believe it got caught at the ministry they wanted me to run over to Yorkshire apparently someone had seen one of the dark wizards anyway massive waste of him."

"Don't worry," Harry shrugged it off

"Me too Harry," Draco said quickly he knew he was lying but he was unwilling to acknowledge that he had spent the best part of a day moping.

"Don't worry," Harry repeated "I've been talking with Septimus,"

"What are you drinking?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Whatever," Harry said passively. He wasn't paying attention to Ron his mind was swimming "I saw your fiancee the other day she as in Ruby's with Draco Malfoy" he heard Septimus' words in his mind. What would Ginny be doing with Draco in their favourite cafe? Why hadn't Ginny or Draco mentioned that they'd seen each other. What if they's planned it? What if? Stop," he thought forcibly "Ginny isn't Caroline you've known Ginny since she was ten she is the most loyal of people she wouldn't cheat on you and not with Draco Malfoy didn't Hermione fancy Draco anyway?" Harry tried to follow this illogical train of thought but the nagging doubt that Caroline had placed in his mind a few years ago could not be completely irradiated.

"There you go mate," Ron put down a small tray of brightly coloured drinks in shot glasses in front of him. "Lets have fun you look as dour as a funeral." Harry smiled weakly and grabbed the closest of the liquids a particularly vile looking green drink. He raised the glass to his lips and downed it quickly.


	6. Bed and Potions

Chapter Six: Bed and Potions

Draco opened his eyes tentatively, it felt as though someone was shinning a light into his eyes. His head throbbed and he felt a body lying next to him. He turned over and saw what looked like a red blob. Blinking furiously the room around him came into focus he saw Ron Weasley and Harry Potter lying next to him on the large bed the sound that he had previously thought to be a workmen outside the flat was actually snoring by Ron. Draco stood up and saw the room for the first time, there was no other word for it, chaos. Clothes were draped over the chair in the corner of the room. The duvet that belonged on the bed was on the floor with muddy footprints on it. Draco looked down and saw that he'd slept in his jeans and shirt which very much looked like it. Stumbling around looking for his shoes he tried on three pairs of before he found a pair that fit. Turning on the spot he disappeared reappearing in Diagon Alley. Draco looked at his watch and saw it read just 7 a.m. the street was deserted apart from those who were setting up shops the curly haired woman at Flourish and Blotts was putting books outside the store whilst two doors down the little wizard who owned Ruby's cafe was washing tables outside the cafe.

Draco looked down the street and saw the shop he wanted it looked dark and shut up but he knew that Tristan Bell the owner would be there. Draco rapped loudly on the door of the apothecary.

"We're not open," came a shout.

"Come on Tris it's me I just want a few potions I will pay you whatever you ask." Draco heard the sound of footsteps towards the door.

"Whatever I want?" The man asked who opened the door.

"Yes anything."

"Ok then." The door opened fully and Draco saw Tristan stood there, at over six foot fourTristan towered over Draco who was not short himself, he had dark brown hair and a face that always made Draco think he was laughing at him. Inside that though there was a core of pure business Tristan was more than capable of pulling the last knut out of any customer as Draco had seen on more than one occasion.

"What do you want then?" Tristan asked.

"Hangover potion three bottles." Draco said quickly

"Thirty galleons," He replied quickly.

"What?" Draco asked "you normally charge three galleons a bottle for that."

"I know," Tristan said unflinchingly. Draco gritted his teeth as he turned out his pockets turning a pile of galleons onto the counter top.

"That should be enough there," Draco said grumpily. Not waiting for Tristan to count it he uncorked one of the little bottles and downed the contents. His head immediately began to feel a lot better the headache that had been throbbing at the base of his skull since he had woke up. His sight felt clearer and the ringing that had been occupying his left ear disappeared. Draco grabbed the other two bottle gripped them firmly in his hand and disppareted half a second later he reappeared in Harry and Ginny's flat. He checked in on the master bedroom he saw that Harry and Ron hadn't moved a muscle. He placed the little vials in rather muggle looking bathroom cabinet hoping that Ron and Harry would check there. He then turned his attention to the flat itself baulking at doing housework he began to tidy the flat. Using his wand he cleaned the floors threw out several half eaten pizzas and empty beer bottles Draco would never admit it but he was rather good at house keeping spells and soon Harry and Ginny's small flat began to resemble normality. Throughout this time Draco tried to keep his mind from thinking of Hermione. He tried not to let his mind wonder as he cleaned the flat to a level Ginny would approve of. Finally sneaking back into the master bedroom he opened the wardrobe and hung up the two sets of robes over the now empty chair and set the alarm clock for 9 a.m. before dispparating.

Ron turned over he was sure he had heard the familiar pop of someone disapparating but a quick scan around the flat found no one. Ron felt uncomfortable as he realised he had slept in his jeans and t-shirt he grabbed the side of his head as if trying to hold it up. He walked slowly towards the bathroom and opened the cabinet seeing a small bottle of clear liquid he popped the cork and downed the contents to his right he heard a tinkling sound like smashing glass but dismissed it as the potion did its work. Ron shook his head as his brain re-aligned itself and the alcohol left his system. His brain remembered the tinking sound and looked to its source.

"Oh no," he thought looking at the very smashed bottle of hangover potion with its precious liquid seeping into the rug in the bathroom hurriedly re-opening the cabinet as he searched through he saw toothpaste, floss, plasters, blood replenishing potion but no hangover potion. Ron then let out a string of expletives Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have been very proud of. Hw walked back into the bedroom and looked at the clock sat on the bedside table it read 8.23 a.m. "late enough," he thought as he tried to shake his best friend awake. "Harry," he said "wake up mate," Harry didn't move. "Harry," he shook him more firmly.

"What?" Harry asked his voice almost cracking as he spoke.

"You need to get up mate you are getting married today."

"No I'm staying here."

"No your bloody not."

"Go away," Harry said. Ron sympathised with Harry he had felt the same less than ten minutes ago but there was no way that he was letting Harry stand up his little sister.

"Move," he said loudly in Harry's ear. He thought for a moment it had worked as Harry ran towards the bathroom but as he heard a retching sound he realised he might have a longer job than he originally thought.


	7. A wedding and a fight

Chapter Seven: A wedding and a fight

Draco looked at Harry and Ron at the front of the room. He should have been showing people to their seats in the beautiful room that Harry and Ginny had hired, it was a large white bricked building with red chairs seated in neat lines. The aisle was scattered with some white flowers that Draco couldn't name. He helped an old lady to her seat before grabbing another look at Ron and Harry. The pair were stood at the front of the room but acting rather oddly. Ron seemed to be talking to Harry but not conversationally instead his face was close to Harry's own as though he was going to pick a fight with him. Harry on the other hand looked as though he was trying to hold his head on his neck, he appeared as if someone else had dressed him poorly. He certainly didn't look like a young groom on the morning of his wedding. After a fourth or fifth look at the pair Draco couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What is going on?" He asked Ron as he walked up to the pair.

"Harry's still hungover," Ron said down heartedly "I don't know how much he had to drink last night."

"Not that much," Harry said quietly.

"Don't be stupid," Draco said "we were all drunk as farts. But I left you two hangover potions in the bathroom didn't you get it?"

"Errr yes," Ron said "I drunk one and," he sounded nervous "smashed the other."

"What!" Draco said "he can't get married to Ginny like this."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine once the room stops spinning." Harry's voice petered off as he sunk into one of the chairs at the front of the room. Draco shot Ron a look.

"You better pick him up Weasley."

"Don't you think I know that Malfoy," Ron emphasised the last word "it is my sister after all."

"I know I'm stood by the door if you need me mate."

"Cheers," Ron said as he loudly exhaled. Draco stood leaning against the door of the room. He had only been stood there for a few moments when the string quartet struck up the bridal march. Rushing into a seat close to the aisle Draco saw Ginny sweep past in a beautiful white gown. It had heavy lace that clung to Ginny's figure and showed off her flaming red hair. Draco acknowledged that Ginny was beautiful and that Harry was indeed a lucky man but his eyes were reserved for the girl following Ginny down the aisle. Draco tried desperately not too look up at Hermione but his curiosity got the better of him and as soon as he saw her he couldn't look away. Ginny had made a good choice for her two bridesmaids both wore full length royal blue a-line dresses that floated a little along the ground. Hermione had bare arms and held a bouquet of white roses. Her hair was softly curled and tied in some kind of messy topknot on her head. However it wasn't any of those things that held Draco's gaze. Hermione's face was lit up as she smiled holding her friends train as she walked down the aisle. Draco tried desperately to think of her as Granger but he couldn't she was the person his heart belonged too whether he liked it or not.

"Well Draco," he thought as the group reached the front of the hall to were Harry, Ron and a small wizard stood "you have well and truly crossed the Rubicon now."

"Guests welcome to the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," the short wizard declared in a voice much louder than Draco thought possible. Ginny turned to Harry a hidden smile on her face. "We are gathered he-"

"No stop," Harry said frowning at the wizard who looked shocked and flustered.

"Harry is everything ok?" Ginny asked as she placed her hand on his.

"No," he said pulling his hand away. "I'm not doing this again."

"Again?" Ginny laughed "I'm not quite sure you have been married before Harry."

"Don't be stupid," he said in a harsh voice "this Ginny this. You're cheating on me."

"What?" Ginny laughed although this time it sounded forced "please tell me you're joking?"

"No," Harry said more forcibly "you are cheating on me with Draco Malfoy and I am not doing this I am not marrying a girl like that." With a loud pop Harry vanished.

"You bastard," Ron shouted moving quicker that anyone had seen him in his entire life he seemed to be able to cross the room in one bound as he reached Draco and delivered a punch on his nose. The entire room heard a distinct crack before George and Bill managed to pull Ron off Draco.

"What the hell Ron?" Bill said he didn't raise his voice but everyone in the silent room heard him.

"You heard Harry he-"

"He what?" Bill asked he defiantly was shouting now "don't tell me you believe that load of crap Harry just spouted there is no way on earth that Ginny has been cheating with Draco I have no idea what has got into Harry. It's him you should be punching he left your sister at the altar" Bill pushed Ron away a dangerous look remaining in his eyes.

"Draco," he beckoned who came forward unsure of what Bill would do. "Episkey." he pointed his wand at Draco's nose that with a second crack fixed itself as the blood pouring from it that had stained Draco's robes stemmed.

"Bill, Draco," Hermione's voice piped up. Draco looked over to the voice and saw Hermione and Mrs. Weasley kneeing on the floor. No one else in the room had moved since Harry had disappeared as though they were frightened their movement would break the spell. Draco was the first at Hermione's side he noticed that she was knelt besides Ginny who appeared to be unconscious.

"Ennverate," he said Ginny didn't move a muscle.

"Do you really think I haven't tried that?" Hermione said a little shortly. Draco leaned forward and checked Ginny's pulse.

"Merlin Draco I am a healer and she's not well I just wanted you to check if there is any dark magic on her. It might explain the last few minutes," she said.

"No," Draco frowned "no dark magic."

"Ok then," Hermione said trying to pull Ginny to her feet Draco rushed to help her control Ginny's unconscious body. Charlie helped Draco to hold his sister up. Draco looked across Charlie, Bill, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's whose faces were masked with worry.


	8. A curse and a fairytale

Chapter Eight: A curse and a fairytale

Thank you so much for all your reviews and to those who chose this story as a favourite or signed up for story alerts, I hope you enjoy this next chapter keep them coming

Hermione, Bill and Draco sat on a cold bench in the hall of St. Mungo's. All three had delivered Ginny Weasley to the hospital. She'd been rushed into a private room with a team of healers. That had been three hours ago and no one had talked to them since. Despite their stoic poses all three were worrying insanely. Bill could not bare to think what would happen if his little sister died. The family had gone through so much since Fred had died. However with Percy and Ginny getting married this year and Charlie becoming engaged and Fleur expecting their second then the Weasley's had almost begun to pull themselves to their feet.

Then this. Bill tried to think back to that morning when he had been getting dressed at Shell Cottage with his wife and daughter. The joy and smiles of that morning seemed a world away from the misery that was infecting his heart at that moment. He knew he should go downstairs and send an owl to the family but the journey and the act seemed like images of dreams rather than something achievable.

Hermione fiddled with the bracelet on her arm it was white gold and studded with rare blue diamonds a gift from her grandfather for her seventeenth birthday. The man who shared her bushy hair and love of books had been a jeweller and told Hermione as a child that the bracelet was the "best thing in his shop". When she had tried to explain to her parents that it was the 17th not the 18th birthday that the wizarding world celebrated they are smiled at her as one did at a child who thought Christmas came on 1st December. Her grandfather instead had the day before she returned to Hogwarts pressed the little box into her hands and whispered "for your birthday". It had undoubtedly been her favourite present for the day she wore it rarely scared of losing or breaking it. Ginny and Harry's wedding day had seemed the most perfect day to wear it but now she sat on a bench in St. Mungo's fiddling with it. She tried not to think of Ginny but all her mind could return to was the cold pallor of her friend, her paleness and the look in her eyes when Harry had so publicly rejected her.

She thought of Ginny lying in the room in front of them with healer rushing around casting charms and requesting potions, consulting books. She had seen it a hundred times before Ginny wasn't dying but she was very ill she would be put onto a significant trauma team who were given a three hour window to figure out what was wrong with her. Hermione tried to use a logical healers mind to think herself but her mind kept returning to Ginny lying on a cold bed with healers around her but no one holding her hand or reassuring her.

Draco looked at the pair beside him. Bill was doggedly staring at the floor as though his look alone could bore a hole though it. Draco couldn't imagine what he was thinking Ginny was the Wesley family's youngest child and only girl after losing the other one "what was his name?" Draco though "Fred or George? One of the twins anyway." They didn't deserve to go through all this trauma all over again. Bill was the oldest and probably felt the most responsibility it some way. But Draco's mind flitted from Bill to the woman sat next to him the same woman that occupied his constant daydreams. She still wore her bridesmaids gown which looked distinctly creased now and the bouquet she had been carrying somehow had ended up on the bench between them and was shedding white petals onto the floor like a scene out of a bad art house movie.

He looked up to Hermione herself her face was a mask of worry and lines had appeared on her normally smooth forehead. He moved to take her hand hoping in some way that his touch would reassure her but as he was just millimetres from her hand she stood up. Draco looked up and noticed a harassed looking healer had just excited the room that Ginny was in.

"Can we see her?"

"Is she ok?" Bill and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"Sit down please," he said hurriedly "and yes you can see her in a bit but not just yet and well no she's not ok. But please let me explain." He took a breath in "Miss. Weasley has Aurora's curse."

"What?" Bill asked almost scoffing at the suggestion.

"You know what it is?" Hermione asked all her time as a healer she had never heard of it.

"Well sort of," he said dismally "it is a love curse isn't it?" He asked the healer.

"Yes a very strong one can I ask you where you have heard of it Mr. Weasley."

"In Egypt it was mentioned by the tour guide I think when we visited Abu Simbel. But I don't see how this is helping my sister. It's made up isn't it? A myth? A fable? Surely she has nothing more than exhaustion."

"No we have a Sudanese healer working here at the minute and he diagnosed it. Its more common in North Africa and some parts of central Europe although hardly ubiquitous. We have carried out tests and we think he is right."

"This is ridiculous my sister doesn't have Aurora's curse."

"Mr. Weasley I understand your scepticism but your sister is cursed you are a curse breaker you can establish that yourself. She is suffering none of the common curses and as far as we can establish she had not swallowed a poison or had a spell cast on her. This makes sense. It was common at one point in the past even muggles are heard of it they call it the fairytale of sleeping beauty."

"A fairytale," Bill said sarcastically that makes me feel loads better.


	9. Rose petals and explanations

Chapter Nine: Rose petals and explanations 

"Mr. Weasley your sister had her heart broken by a powerful wizard that is what creates Aurora's curse." All this was said rather harshly before he eased off "I understand that this is hard to take in but we know that this is what your sister is suffering from."

"How?" Draco asked.

"Sorry?" The healer asked looking at him "and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy she's my friend."

"I can't answer a question outside the family."

"Then answer me," Bill said "you said yourself its rare Hermione has never heard of it how come you are so sure that it is this Aurora's curse?"

"You'd better come in." The healer led the small group into the room. There were just three other healers in the room. All looked almost apologetic at the small room. Hermione gasped when she saw Ginny. Draco looked upwards wondering why Hermione was gasping he saw nothing in particularly unusual about Ginny's appearance until her looked up at her face. Poking out of her mouth was a black petal.

"Healer McGain," the healer who had been talking to them snapped and the youngest of the group came forward and using a pair of tweezers plucked the petal from Ginny's mouth and placed it with a pile of another twenty or so on a small side table.

"Merlin." Bill said "Ok I believe you."

"We are sending a team to Egypt to carry out some work at Alexandria this is not curable as far as we know," the healer. "We are also setting up a team here probably going to Hogwarts Library they're the best stocked in the country on anything out of the ordinary."

"Ok," Bill said nodding.

"Ruben," Hermione said a little shocked of herself for speaking to a superior in such a way "I can do research I know I am only a trainee but I am a good researcher you can talk to Professor McGonagoll she will tell you."

"Hermione I think thats a good idea." Ruben said slowly "I know you are a good researcher and in a harsh way we can spare you. I will contact the auror's department at the ministry of magic get them to send someone who is involved in curse breaking.

"I'll go," Draco said quickly "I am an auror I'll square things with Connon or Shacklebolt I was on a curses case last year I can help Hermione.

"Ok I will talk to McGonagoll." Ruben said.

"Bill," Hermione said softly to the eldest Weasley his eyes hadn't left Ginny for the last ten minutes. "Go sit outside I will contact your mum and dad send them here I bet they're going out of their mind with worry.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked Hermione as they walked down the long dark corridor at St. Mungo's.

"I am going to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said "I told Bill I would plus they still don't know what's going on. After that I guess we wait for McGonagoll to contact us."

"I'll come with you to the Weasley's if you want," Draco said rather downcast.

"You really don't have to." Hermione smiled.

"No I'll come its not going to be an easy thing to tell them." He reached down and squeezed Hermione's left hand with his right he felt it curl around his much larger fingers and he felt as though he was home. Somehow they fitted together. Logically he knew it didn't make any sense they hated each other didn't they? She certainly hated him she's that much clear on the night of the ministry's dance but he knew in his heart that he was besotted by her. He gingerly looked down, he didn't trust his sense of touch but he saw it was correct: Hermione hadn't pulled her hand away.

The tension in the Weasley household was sharp enough to be cut by a knife. Each member of the family sat looking disoriented in their own house. Ron was sat drumming his fingers on the large coffee table in the living room his father sat in the armchair opposite a vacant look on his face. George was perched on the armrest of the same chair flicking through a copy of Qudditich Monthly without actually reading a single word. Charlie was outside the house pacing, he had been in the hall until Ron had yelled at him for whistling Charlie didn't mind he was more conformable in the fresh air anyway. Percy was sat at the kitchen table with a large book he was trying to convince himself that he'd made progress with it but in reality he had read the same sentence three times. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen furiously knitting the muggle way no one in the family had any idea what she was knitting and none of them - even Arthur- dared ask. This fragile peace was broken by a knock on the door. All members of the family, except Charlie who was still pacing in the back garden, looked up.

"Mrs. Weasley it's me Hermione I've come from St.-" Hermione didn't have a chance to finish the sentence before Percy had flung the door open.

"The healer says you and Mr. Weasley can go up to the hospital," Hermione said the house was a loud rush for a few minutes before the pair disappeared and Hermione and Draco were faced with an empty room of expectant Weasley's.

"So Hermione?" George asked "what's going on?"

"Where's Charlie? I think you should all hear this."

"He's in the garden I'll go," George replied. It was another ten minutes or so before the Weasley clan, Hermione and Draco were all sat around the large table in the Weasley kitchen with various cups of tea scattered around that no one apart from Draco was drinking.

"What's up Hermione?" Charlie finally asked breaking a stale silence that had some over the group. Hermione re-told them what the healer had told them at the hospital.

The reactions in the room couldn't have been more diverse.

George and Ron looked as though they wanted to punch something Charlie just gawped at Hermione and Draco whilst Percy kept repeating "that's impossible".

"I know what you think but we thought the same the healers know it's Aurora's curse they're sending me and Draco to Hogwarts to do some research.

"Why you?" Ron asked sceptically.

"Don't be thick Ron, a healer and an auror "who better?" Charlie said harshly. As he spoke an elegant brown owl flew through an open window and deposited a letter in front of Draco as he picked up the letter Draco recognised the same writing that had come on a letter when he was 11 years old.


	10. A story and a homecoming

Chapter Ten: A story and a homecoming 

"It's from McGonagoll," Hermione said as she looked at the envelope. Draco didn't respond except to rip open the parchment envelope with a ferocity that Hermione did not associate with him normally. Draco's eyes scanned the letter quickly.

"She said that we are welcome at the castle anytime and that there is a portkey in the envelope." Draco's forehead featured a quizzical frown as he looked at the envelope. Hermione grabbed it quicker than him and saw a small golden key at the bottom of the envelope.

"Yes it in here."

"No time like the present." Draco said as he went to reach for the key.

"No," Hermione almost shouted sharply.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Draco look at us." He looked down and saw that he was still wearing a deep blue set of dress robes that had been virtually ruined by copious amounts of blood on it from when Ron had broken his nose earlier in the day. Hermione was still wearing her bridesmaid dress which was now coated with an inch or so of mud at the bottom from when she had traipsed through the Weasley's garden. "I'll meet you at mine in an hour?" She asked

"I don't know were you live." He replied.

"Fine I'll meet you at the phonebox of the visitors entrance of Ministry ok?"

"Yeah that's fine one hour?" He looked at his watch before swiftly apparating with a distinct pop.

"Sorry Charlie, Percy, George, Bill I have to dash I want to get started on research straight away."

"Of course," Ron recovered first "see you later Hermione let us know if you find anything."

"I promise," and with a second pop she too disappeared.

"Merlin's pants," George said the moment she'd disappeared.

"I know," Ron agreed.

"She...then...him." Charlie stumbled over his words.

"Did I really just see that?" Percy asked.

"Yup," George and Ron said simultaneously then Ron qualified "Hermione and Draco just had a civil conversation.

Draco and Hermione themselves had just reappeared in the office of their old headmaster Draco had almost landed on a sideboard missing crushing a tiny model of the solar system by millimetres.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger I hope I find you both well."

"Perfectly Professor," Hermione smiled.

"I thought if you didn't mind if I show you first to your rooms," she said "I am afraid I will have to show you to your rooms and then leave there has been an incident in one of the greenhouses." She opened the head's door and led them down the curved staircases. "The rooms you have should be were the head boy and head girl live but they both elected to stay with their houses this year they normally have use of the common room but I have informed them of the situation. They've both agreed that you can have full use of the rooms," she paused at an apparently blank stretch of wall.

"Morgana," she said to the wall which slid to the side allowing the three into a wide corridor. with three doorways each on the left hand side. "I really have to run you can show yourselves around please feel free to come to meals in the hall." She almost ran out of the room.

"I wonder if anything serious has happened?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Unlikely," Draco said "the venomous tentacular probably just ate a first year."

"Draco!" Hermione said sternly although her frown broke and she smiled.

"I think this room is yours." Draco said as he popped his head out of the last door in the corridor. Hermione entered the room passing just a centimetre past Draco as she walked into the room. It was light and airy with a large glass window. In the middle of the room was a four poster bed decd with red bedcovers, a large banner with a Gryffindor lion hung on the wall. The room itself was elegantly decorated and much nicer than any other students rooms Hermione had ever seen. A small door off the main room led to a large marbled bathroom.

Hermione re-entered the main corridor "its nice," she smiled at Draco."

"Yeah," he echoed.

"I know I shouldn't feel good about this but I do," she said worried.

"Ginny?" He asked her.

"Yes it's like I am getting all this enjoyment from her being ill."

"Sit down," Draco took Hermione by the hand to the large couch in the sitting room that the pair now shared. The couch, much to Draco's disgust was a deep scarlet colour it was large enough to hold two people comfortably. As Draco sat Hermione on the couch he looked behind her to see the beautiful sky behind her it was a deep blue colour and as clear as a pond so that the stunning early evening stars stars shone through. "Hermione what was the healer talking about when he mentioned a fairytale that told of Aurora's curse."

"Sleeping beauty," Hermione breathed outwards "I don't suppose you've heard of it?" He shook his head.

"Ok story time it is. I suppose all good fairytales start with once upon a time. Once upon a time there was a King and Queen who had a beautiful baby daughter on her christening day they invited all the great and good of the land including the sixteen good fairies. Each of these fairies bestowed a gift on the young girl one beauty, another loyalty, a third charity, a fourth a singing voice that put the nightingales to same yet another wisdom a sixth grace a seventh kindness, another fortitude and so on I can't remember them all," Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Then a wicked fairy came and she placed a curse on the princess that before her sixteenth birthday she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die." Draco looked at Hermione telling this tale she had relaxed and her face was so alive she talked with her hands and smiled as she made the pictures of the story come life in front of his eyes.


	11. A conclusion and a kiss

Chapter Eleven: A conclusion and a kiss

I have thought for a while how to logistically post the next few chapters as I am leaving not just the country but the continent for my first EVER trip to Asia so excited. However were I am travelling may not have internet access (think rural Vietnam rather than Seoul) therefore I will not be able to post until I return on 16th August. If you follow this, and/or my other stories you will know that I am pretty consistent about posting on Thursday evening or Friday UK time every week. Thus I have decided to post TWO chapters tonight and two as soon as I return. The next four chapters are all proof read and ready to post so when I return to the UK I will try and post it as soon as possible.

Thank you for all comments, favourites, story alerts so far I love, appreciate and read every single one. If you haven't said anything so far please so I really appreciate your words of encouragement and wisdom. So please review and as always enjoy

Love C.J.

"The twelfth fairy had still to make her wish and she hesitated. She had been going to wish the gift of joy on the baby but now she wanted to stop the princess dying on her sixteenth birthday. Her magic was not strong enough to Sleeping Beauty break the spell but she tried to weaken the evil. She wished that the princess would fall asleep for a hundred years instead of dying. Over the years the princess grew into the happiest, kindest and most beautiful child anyone had ever seen. It seemed as though all the wishes of the first fifteen fairies had come true. The king and queen decided they could prevent the wicked fairy's spell from working by making sure that the princess never saw a spinning wheel. One day just before her sixteenth birthday, the Princess awoke early. She was up so early in the morning, that she realised everyone else still slept. The Princess roamed through the halls trying to keep herself occupied until the rest of the castle awoke. She wandered about the whole place, looking at rooms and halls as she pleased and at last she came to an old tower. She climbed the narrow, winding staircase and reached a little door. A rusty key was sticking in the lock and when she turned it, the door flew open. In a little room sat an old woman with a spindle, busily spinning her flax.

"Good morning," said the Princess, "what are you doing?"

"I am spinning," said the old woman.

"What is the thing that whirls round?" asked the Princess and she took the spindle and tried to spin too.

But she had scarcely touched the spindle when it pricked her finger. At that moment she fell upon the bed which was standing near and lay still in a deep sleep.

The King, Queen and servants had all started their morning routines and right in the midst of them fell asleep too. The horses fell asleep in the stable, the dogs in the yard, the doves on the roof and the flies on the wall. Even the fire in the hearth grew still and went to sleep. The wind died down and on the trees in front of the castle not a leaf stirred.

Round the castle a hedge of brier roses began to grow up. Every year it grew higher until at last nothing could be seen of the sleeping castle.

There was a legend in the land about the lovely Sleeping Beauty, as the King's daughter was called, and from time to time Princes came and tried to force their way through the hedge and into the castle. But they found it impossible for the thorns, as though they were alive, grabbed at them and would not let them through.

After a hundred years a Prince came again to the country and heard an old man tell the tale of the castle which stood behind the brier hedge and the beautiful Princess who had slept within for a hundred years. He heard also that many Princes had tried to make it through the brier hedge but none had succeeded and many had been caught in it and died.

The the young Prince said, "I am not afraid. I must go and see this Sleeping Beauty."

The good old man did all in his power to persuade him not to go, but the Prince would not listen.

Now the hundred years were just ended. When the Prince approached the brier hedge it was covered with beautiful large roses. The shrubs made way for him of their own accord and let him pass unharmed.

In the courtyard, the Prince saw the horses and dogs lying asleep. On the roof sat the sleeping doves with their heads tucked under their wings. When he went into the house, the flies were asleep on the walls and the servants asleep in the halls. Near the throne lay the King and Queen, sleeping peacefully beside each other.

The Prince went on further. All was so still that he could hear his own breathing. At last he reached the tower and opened the door into the little room where the Princess was asleep. There she lay, looking so beautiful that he could not take his eyes off her. He bent down and gave her a kiss. As he touched her, Sleeping Beauty opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Throughout the castle, everyone and everything woke up and looked at each other with astonished eyes. The Prince and Princess were married and lived happily ever after."

"Are all muggle fairytales so cosy as the end?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yes mostly although a lot of them have been tided up I believe more used to be gruesome in the past."

"So what have we leant?" Draco asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on Hermione," he leant in "you can do better than this you figured out the hallows just from the tale of the three brothers."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Weasley told me." He answered.

"The curse lasted for a hundred years," she said slowly "so if nothing else then we have time."

"Good," Draco smiled "what else?" Hermione moved closer to him, there was now barely twelve inches between them but it could have been a thousand miles. She needed him closer to her.

"The princess was young Ginny is too so maybe that's a factor?" Hermione questioned.

"And?" Draco asked closing the gap between them.

"The curse was broken by a kiss," she breathed her voice heavy she could see his eyes boring in hers they were barely a centimetre apart. Hermione breathed outwards. It was enough the tension that had been growing between the pair snapped afterwards neither were sure who truly instigated the kiss but they both knew they wanted it.

Hermione felt Draco's lips on her as they met. Her brain couldn't think right she knew that in this moment this was exactly what she wanted or needed she didn't care they were for a moment the same thing.

Draco felt his lips touch Hermione's and he knew that every thought and feeling that had been pumped through his body was right. If he'd been asked in that moment he's have sworn that he loved her. It just felt so right as he pulled her closer he didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.


	12. Memories and libraries

Chapter 12: Memories and Libraries 

I have recently changed the rating for this story and the principal reason is for this chapter. If you have read my stuff before and thought "she writes quite tame it is all then they closed the door... stuff" (which is usually pretty accurate) you would be mistaken with this chapter. It earns its rating and therefore please take note. On the other hand if you are of age please enjoy

Love C.J.

Hermione yawned loudly attracting some unwanted attention from a nearby group of Ravenclaw who looked like they had formed a study group. They were now giving Hermione decidedly pointed looks. She shut the book sat on the desk in front of her it was incredibly dull. She had read some boring books in her time but this author seemed to want to give nothing but long accounts or his own tedious life in the 17th century. Hermione couldn't remember why she'd picked it up off the library shelves but she returned it to its place in an obscure corner of the library. As she went to step out from behind the book shelf she saw him: Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Draco had kissed three weeks earlier one summers evening she shook her head trying to rid herself of the memory.

"Hermione," Draco breathed heavily as he kissed her neck "tell me when to stop"

"Don't" she whispered her mouth open in ecstasy as he nibbled down her neck. Draco reached the blouse Hermione was wearing he popped the first button on the shirt freeing more of her pale skin to his mouth. She in turn kicked off her shoes that she was still wearing and lay back on the couch. She felt his nimble fingers pop another button and her bra clad breasts spilled out of the shirt.

"Holy crap Granger I forgot these were that good." Draco exclaimed a hint of his old arrogance mixed with what sounded to Hermione like admiration.

"Don't stop," she whispered as her fingernails ripped into his back spurring him on as he opened the clasp at the front of her bra. After admiring her figure for a moment he leant upwards and planted a sweet and light kiss on her lips. As he broke away Hermione smiled at him and started pulling at his shirt buttons. The pair were locked together in heat and lust when a rogue thought ran through Hermione's head.

"What about Ginny?" Ginny had recently been moved from St. Mungo's to Hogwarts she was no better but the logic said that giving Hermione and Draco access to her might help them to find a cure quicker. "Draco stop," she whispered in his ear. Draco continued to his down her chest. "Draco stop," she said a little louder but still her ignored her. "Draco," she almost shouted grabbing his shoulders and pushing him away from her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked a frown on her face as she tried in vain to cover up her torso as Draco looked her her his brow furrowed in confusion his own shirt hanging off his body.

"What's wrong?" He asked finally after a minute of silence when Hermione simply stared at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked sarcastically "I told you to get away from me."

"Really?" He asked a little arrogantly "I think I remember you saying don't stop."

"Just get away from me," she cried "how can," she paused for a moment "how can we even think of doing this when when Ginny is lying a in room suffering from some god awful curse."

"Hermione-" he started but whatever he had meant to say was drowned out.

"Just leave me alone," she said as she wrapped her shirt around her shoulders and fled to her room.

That had been three weeks ago and the pair had barely said a word since. Hermione was up and in the library or grounds before Draco awoke in a morning. He ate his food in their shared room whilst she ate in the great hall as Professor Flitwick remarked one evening to Professor McGonagoll "you would think they were avoiding each other".

It was this series of events that had lead to Hermione hiding behind a bookstand in Hogwarts library whilst her supposed work colleague walked by. After a moment she signed in relief shot a look to two Slytherin first years who had been giggling at her hiding behind a bookcase. Tentatively she took a few steps out and stepped into the corridor sighing in relief that she'd managed not to bump into Draco.

"Who exactly are you hiding from Miss. Granger?" Came quite possibly the last person in the word she wanted to see.

"Hello Draco." She said quietly.

"I'm not here to scold you Hermione and I don't want to do anything I just want to talk."He paused as if waiting for a response but if he was then none came. "We are supposed to be working on curing Ginny, together. If we are not talking then the only person that's suffering then it's her."

"I know," Hermione said quietly "I have been thinking of the same thing and I'm sorry how I treated you I just can't think of anything but her lying there like a corpse it keeps going through my head and I am so worried about her. I have found nothing in any book I have looked at." She looked for a moment to be on the edge of tears but managed to keep her face under control. Draco stepped forward placing his finger under her chin her titled her face forcing her to look up at him.

"I think I have." He said sincerely.

"What!" She exclaimed loudly "what does it say?"

"I don't know it was an obscure mention to a cure for love curse but the spell or charm or potion is written in runes so I have no idea what it's talking about."

"Give it here," Hermione said forcibly going to snatch the book Draco held from his hands.

"This isn't it," Draco replied calmly "its in the room." The pair rushed down the corridor Hermione almost ran and Draco simply walked briskly to keep up with her. He knew they were no longer students but he was sure McGonagoll would have no problem punishing them for running in the corridor. Fortunately the pair made it without incident to the room they'd been provided with.


	13. Long Mornings and Late Evenings

Chapter 13: Long mornings and late evenings

Firstly just to say to readers to have been waiting for the next chapter apologies for it being a bit later than planned I have just had awful jetlag since returning to the UK from South East Asia. Thank you for all comments, favourites and story alert sign ups. Here, like I promised, the next two chapters please review and as always enjoy

Love C.J.

As Hermione entered she saw a large open book sat on the scarlet couch in the centre of the room. "It's this," Draco tapped the left hand page.

"Have you got a pen and quill?" Hermione asked much calmer than she felt, her heart beating so loudly she was sure Draco would hear it. He passed her a quill and parchment along with a pot of blue ink. She began making notes in her tiny precise handwriting on the parchment lying on the cold stone floor. For hours she remained in that position just moving to check something in her dictionary or refill her ink pot. For all that time Draco sat beside her barely moving an inch except to answer a request that Hermione asked of him.

Sometime around 3 a.m. Hermione stopped writing and simply stared at the parchment.

"Are you finished?" Draco asked. Hermione did not reply put simply nodded once without ever looking up from the sheet. "What does it say? Does it give an answer?"

"Yes a potion."

"That's my dominion." Draco said

"I can help you," she replied her voice monotone and unemotional all the time never looking up from the parchment.

"Hermione?" Draco asked concerned "look at me." It was not a request but rather an order. She looked around her eyes spilling with bearly contained tears.

"What's up?" He asked not sure he wanted the know the response. He had decided many years ago he was not good with crying women.

"I think we might do it," she smiled "I was so convinced Ginny would die that we couldn't do anything but we can." Despite the tears in her eyes she broke into a wide smiled and leant in hugging Draco who uncomfortably attempted to hug her back.

She broke away after a minute and looked up to Draco leaning in she kissed him firmly on the lips. He did not respond and as she pulled away she looked surprised.

"Hermione I don't want you to regr-"

"Don't you dare say regret," she said firmly "I don't regret a second, a moment with you."

"But-"

"I was worried about my friend Draco it was nothing to do with you I wanted you. I want to be near to you and-" she never finished that sentence as she'd said "near" Draco had moved close to Hermione and by finished the sentence Draco lent in and kissed her. The pair broke away and Hermione shivered after hours of sitting on the cold stone floor. Draco scooped her up from the floor as she placed her arms around his neck. Walking into his bedroom with his foot he closed the door behind her.

The next morning Hermione took a second to realise were she was. The hangings around her bed seemed to have turned from red to green overnight she shook her head to see if she was dreaming up the hangings remained stubbornly green. Confused she looked bedside her were she felt a warm body and smiled. Memories returned back to her as she looked at the messy hair of the blonde haired boy beside her. Attempting to be quiet she slid out of the bed feeling her feet hit the cold stone floor. She tip-toed across the room into the small lounge area the pair shared finding two bronze trays on a dark wood sideboard.

"Omelette," she said to to the first tray then the second. As the words left her lips warm fluffy red onion and leek omelettes appeared on two white plates on the trays. The next two requests, for coffee and pumpkin juice, also appeared before she levitated the two trays back into Draco's room.

"Hermione," asked a sleepy voice as she entered the room "come here."

"I have breakfast," she said levitating the two trays neatly onto the green coverings of the bed.

"Looks great," Draco yawned whilst sitting up causing the sheets to slip off him and reveal he wasn't wearing anything on his torso he quickly wolfed down the eggs much to Hermione's indignation who had barely finished a quarter of her eggs before Draco had finished all of his and slumped back onto the pillow. Hermione diligently finished her eggs and coffee before pushing both trays on the floor and joining Draco curled under the covers.

It was after lunch before the two rose from Draco's room and even then it was only at Hermione's insistence. After Draco had talked to Professor Palsy, the new potions teacher they had been allocated a spare dungeon classroom and access to the professors own personal potions storage. The pair spent the afternoon cutting, preparing and sorting ingredients for what they were aware would be a month long labour of creating the potion that the ancient runes had revealed. Sometime after dinner the pair headed back to the room where Hermione requested another delicious meal from the trays that willingly obliged.

As Hermione finished the last crumb of her fisherman's pie Draco lent in to kiss her.

"Were you waiting for me to finish?" She asked as they broke apart.

"Yes," he breathed.

"I would have eaten it at the speed you do if I had known," as he lent forward and began to undo the buttons of her cardigan Hermione in turn grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her bedroom. Between kissing and pulling off clothes the pair were hardly clothed when Hermione shut the door on the trail of clothes that spread from the couch.

That was how Hermione and Draco spent the next month. They would rise in the late morning spend the day in the potions classroom diligently following the instructions that the parchment in Hermione's tidy handwriting. It was however clear that Draco was in charge. The pair has at school been tied in their potion making ability but Draco seemed to have a natural knack for potions that Hermione had learnt from a book.

Both of them seemed to think it was blissful, long lazy mornings, afternoons spent is academic pursuits. Hermione daren't think that this potion could actually be used and what for so she stuck that thought to be back of her mind concentrating on the search for perfection like a class grade. Days were followed by blissful evenings of food, sex and long conversations lasting late into the night. Neither would admit it but both imagined that heaven was a little like this glimpse they seemed to have been given in a lifetime stocked full of hurt, horror and war.


	14. Problems and Potions

Chapter Fourteen: Potions and problems 

Hermione looked at the neatly chopped piles of ingredients arranged before her.

"Good enough?" She asked Draco who had his back turned to her.

"Yes Hermione as always they are better than the average potion master could do."

"What do you need next?" She asked him always the astute student.

"Err wolfsbane."

"I don't need err Draco check it." Draco knew better than to argue against Hermione in a mood so he looked beside him to a thick bundle of parchment it contained pages of instructions written meticulously in Hermione's small and tidy handwriting. It was a long list of instructions translated from the runes nearly two months earlier and was spread across over twenty three pages. The pair had worked through the instructions and were now on page twenty two. With each page Hermione became more paranoid that they had made a mistake and thus insisted on triple checking every action that either of them did. On the one occasion when Draco's misreading of Hermione's handwriting almost meant that he almost added porcupine spines instead of porcupine quills to the potion she had become even more concerned checking timings, ingredients and dates with more accuracy that anyone Draco had ever known. He was glad that they would finish the potion in a few days if for nothing than to save Hermione's sanity.

Hermione herself was not glad they were reaching the end of 'the project' as she had named it in her head. With each passing day it became less an academic project and more a real potion that she would have to feed her friend with the hope it would cure her of a horrible ancient curse that very few people had ever heard of. Hermione's head spun with ideas, there where too many variables with this 'project'. She could have translated the runes wrong, the potion could be wrong in the first place, Draco could have made a mistake in the potions usage or the variable that she was concentrating most at the moment: the making of the potion itself. It wasn't hard to imagine that a mistake had been made in the potion. It was the most complicated potion that either Hermione or Draco, both experienced potion makers in their own right, had ever seen.

"Lavender Hermione," Draco asked of her and she passed four neatly bundled sprigs of lavender into his right hand. Draco added the flower delicately before looking at his watch. "We just need to leave it to simmer for an hour now," he yawned. It was 7pm in the evening and both were exhausted. The potion was so delicate that they had regularly had to wake up in the middle of night and add an ingredients or stir the potion or simply watch it during a particularly delicate phase.

"Food?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes add the wormwood root then we can call it a night."

"Good," she yawned Draco would have laughed at her but he didn't have the heart she simply looked how he felt. The pair ate dinner at the teachers table in the Great Hall as he ate Draco looked at Hermione he had noticed for a while now her pale pallor and her slim frame. She had definitely lost weight, the curves he so loved were disappearing he looked up at her as she picked her food. Tonight it was chicken, peas and potato but she ate barely a third of it. Draco wracked his brain trying to think of the last time Hermione had finished a meal. He watched as she pushed her food around her plate, cut it up and reached it to her mouth before finding an excuse to down the fork. Draco tried not to stare at her but he wondered why he hadn't noticed before. He slept beside her every night now how had not noticed her weight loss or change in demeanour.

By the time the pair made it back to the potions classroom Draco's temper was at boiling point wordlessly he added the neatly chopped piles of dandelion roots and wormwood roots before lowering the temperature of the caldron leaving it to gently simmer.

"What is going on Hermione?" Draco asked the moment the action was completed. She looked at him with a quizzical face throughly confused about what he was asking. "Don't play games with me you aren't eating, your not sleeping enough."

"What are you talking about?" She laughed but the sound did not appear genuine. Draco did not reply but stared at her.

"I," she paused "Ginny I am just so worried about her that I can't sleep and I am not hungry."

"Hermione," Draco said crossing the room in one bound and scooping her face in his hands.

"Don't stay silent please why didn't you talk to me?"

"You were busy," she tried to look away but he held her head firm. "you had a potion to concentrate on."

"I am never too busy for you." He said exasperatedly "please talk to me in future do you really think I can concentrate with my girlfriend wasting away in front of me. Hermione cracked a smile.

"I am hardly wasting away."

"You are losing weight though just promise me you will talk to me, that you'll eat and you will go to Madam Pompfrey and get a dreamless sleep potion."

"Ok."

"No that's not good enough."

"I promise."

"Better," he kissed her forehead and took her hand. The pair made there way through the Hogwarts castle they took a slightly long route although Hermione was leading Draco knew where the pair were going because they went there every night for the past few months: to see Ginny.

The younger girl had lay in stasis in the room provided for her, she looked to the world as though she was sleeping and unlike in the early days of the curse she barely produced one rose petal a week. Hermione knew something was wrong the moment she rounded the corridor. She ket go of Draco's hand and ran forward. The door of Ginny's room which was normally locked was open. Hermione rushed into the room to see Ginny who had been lying in the same place for months sat upright.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked barely able to believe her eyes. She rushed forward and hugged the younger witch. "What? How did this happen?"

"My true love," she replied cryptically when Harry entered the room from a small side room. Hermione had to blink furiously to check she wasn't imagining things before she believed her best friend was stood before her.

"What are-" but she never finished her question as at that moment Draco entered the room and looked at the scene before him Hermione and a newly awake Ginny sat on the bed with Harry stood in front of them

"You?" He said pointedly drawing his wand. "I am going to kill you Potter,"

"Draco no," Hermione stood up placing herself between Draco and Harry who had also drawn his wand.

"You better have some bloody brilliant explanation Potter," Draco asked barked.

"I heard about Ginny in the french press a month ago. After the wedding I hid in Caen in France it was the first place a a porkey would take me. I swear I had no idea what had happened to her I had no idea what I had done so I have been working my way back since then. I couldn't contact anybody they wouldn't listen to me. I knew what the cure was-"

"Oh merlin please tell me it wasn't loves true kiss?" Draco asked sceptically raising an eyebrow. When no one replied he simply said "bloody hell" whilst miming vomiting. His demeanour then became serious "you make me one promise Harry," he said his voice becoming more serious as his body language. "Don't you dare hurt her again." He finished fiercely.

"Agreed," Harry said seriously "as long as you make me the same promise about Hermione."

"What?" Hermione scoffed looking up at her friend's unusually stoic face. "Oh no," she finished seeing his face not change. She turned to Draco "I'm not holding you to anything this was whatever it was."

"Hermione," Draco smiled leaning in "you have come to mean everything to me. I am not going anywhere."

Thanks for reading so far PLEASE REVIEW just the epilogue to go and then we are finished!


	15. Roses and Rings

Epilogue

First of all guys I would just like to apologise for how long it has taken me to get this epilogue up. My brothers whisked me away for a few days at the Paralympics as a surprise (we live a few hours away so don't get to see each other a lot). It was completely amazing but it did mean that I didn't get to post this epilogue, however here it is ta-dah. Please review and leave a comment so far this story doesn't have as many comments as I would have liked in proportion to the traffic. Therefore if you have left a comment thank you so much I really appreciate it and if you haven't please do. Whether you like it or not everything goes into making me a better writer.

Love C.J.

"Eyes closed," Draco said in Hermione's ear "keep your eyes closed."

"Draco you have your huge man hands over my eyes I can't see anything even if I wanted to."

"Ok that's good." He replied. He was steering Hermione down the long corridor from the Ministry of Magic into the large atrium the ministry building. It was gone midnight and Draco had paid to have the building to himself, He smiled as he entered the atrium it was one of the most perfect spaces he had ever seen. "Ok Hermione you can open your eyes." Draco took his hands way from her eyes. In front of Hermione was the glass domed atrium, the spring stars shone through the clear glass and the light hit the rose petals scattered on the floor of the atrium.

"Can you see-" Hermione pointed upwards.

"Orion's belt." Draco replied. Hermione turned back to him.

"You?" She asked.

"Me what?" Draco replied puzzled.

"It was you last year at the Ministry ball walking to me in that mask you were wearing muggle clothing and..." she let the sentence die. "I'm sorry Draco I was so rude."

"You have no need to apologise Hermione. That night your passion and fire Merlin it made me love you."

"Made you love me but that was the same night that I heard Ginny and April say you were in love with me."

"I didn't tell them," he shook his head "I'm not even sure I knew myself. Wait you heard April and Ginny saying I was in love with you?' He questioned.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "Why?"

"Because a few days later I overheard Harry and Ron talk about you being in love with me."

"What!" She cried "that's ridiculous I-"

"Hermione," Draco smiled at her "let it go ok? I love you, you love me that is all we need." Hermione smiled up at her boyfriend. He always knew what to say that was exactly what she needed to hear. "In fact I love you so much that I need to ask you something." Draco suddenly dropped to one knee pulling a small purple box from his pocket. He opened it and nestled in it was a beautiful silver ring. "Hermione Granger will you marry me?" He asked. Hermione was shocked since they'd started dating officially she had always imagined that marriage would happen but they'd only been dating nine months.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I would love to marry you." Draco smiled taking the ring from its box and placed it on her finger kissing the point that the ring touched her finger.

"Good," he smiled "cos I'm not letting you go know I have you." He kissed her neck and she smiled.

Notes: There it is. Those of you who have read my material before know I nearly always do romantic epilogue's/final chapters and this story is no different. If you like Hermione/Draco stories (lets face it you wouldn't be reading my stuff if you didn't) then my BRAND NEW story "Broken Heels" will be posted Wednesday/Thursday next week. It is another Hermione/Draco and at the minute 16 chapters long. I am quite happy with it as it went from idea to finished in two weeks, which never happens with me. Anyway hope to see you over there next week. Thank you for reading "Much Ado About Nothing" I hope you've enjoyed it.

Love C.J.


End file.
